Shiro's Life
by bronyofchaos
Summary: Shiro struggles through life between bullying and the grudges his mother's past had left in the townspeople. When his mother finally comes back to raise him, his life takes a turn... Though for better or for worse is the question. (I might write lemons later on)(AU)
1. Intro

Shiro walked into his house, looking at the seemingly empty living room, save for a small t.v and a black leather couch. He sighed as he closed the door. He took off his shoes and tossed them in front of the door before walking past the living room and into the kitchen, where he found a small, rectangular wooden table that could have four chairs at most at it. He looked at the stove, and noticed a black pot with boiling water on the upper left burner. The small eight year old cautiously looked around the room, unable to figure how it got there. He took a step back before bumping into something.

"BOO!" Someone yelled, grabbing him from behind. He looked up to see his mother grinning down at him, her long, gray-white hair dropping down into his face and obscuring his vision slightly.

"Get off of me..." He mumbled, squirming in her arms to get free, but his mother held on tighter, annoyed at his reaction.

"This is the part where you cry your eyes out and scream 'oh my arceus, you're home!' Shiro." She stated sternly and the boy just scoffed at her.

"Yeah, so nice to see the mother who left her only child to survive alone just so she could go and travel." Shiro said sarcastically and his mother released him, looking hurt.

"Well... I'm back! And I'm ready to be a mother!" She said, trying to gain favor with him. Shiro rolled his eyes, walking towards the stove to turn the burner off.

"What did you come back here for anyway? Haven't found enough men to fuck?" Shiro questioned, making his mother angry.

"What's your problem?! Most kids your age would be all over their mothers and giving them hugs and stuff!" The mother said angrily.

"Most kids my age don't have to worry about a mother who will leave them at the first sign of getting laid! Do you even know how fucking hard it is for me to go to school, when everyone makes fun of you for being poor and having a slut for a mother?!" Shiro yelled angrily, tears welling up in his eyes. "Do you know how much abuse I had to suffer from your ex-boyfriends kids, or from women who you stole a man from?! Do you know how hard it is for me to walk down the streets without getting beaten by my bullies?! Do you know how hard it is to pass when the teacher has a grudge against your mother, and wants you to fail because of her?!" He questioned, tears streaming down his cheeks as he yelled. The mother hugged Shiro, trying to comfort him.

"Listen I... I really fucked up, ok? I-I just... I couldn't stay in this town. There were too many reminders of my fuck ups and it just... Brought back ugly memories of my past. I know I made you suffer because of my mistakes... But I seriously want to be here for you. I want to raise you. I know this sounds all corny after everything you've been through... But can you forgive me? Will you allow me to be family again?" The mother asked pleadingly, hugging Shiro tightly to her chest. A few minutes of silence almost crushed her hopes of reconciling with him, but when she felt his small, shaky arms wrap around her, she burst into tears herself.

"I won't forgive you... But I'll give you a chance to make it up to me..." Shiro mumbled and the mother chuckled, releasing him from the hug.

"That's better than you kicking me out. Now, let's eat that soup before it gets cold!" She stated and Shiro looked at her funny.

"You were cooking soup? Then why'd you only put broth in, without any vegetables or meat?" Shiro questioned her and she gave him a confused look.

"Eh?! Isn't soup just broth?" She wondered, and Shiro face palmed.

"You are not to cook anything in this house." He stated, walking towards a high cabinet and taking out two bowls. He then reached into a drawer on the right side of the stove, taking out a large spoon. He scooped the broth into each bowl before throwing the spoon in the sink and taking two smaller spoons out. "Here." He said, placing the bowl in front of the chair next to him. His mother happily sat down, though she was more into watching her son than actually eating.

"Oh! I almost forgot to give this to you!" She said, reaching into her skirt pocket as she pulled out a small Pokeball and placing it in front of Shiro. "This is a present from me to you!" She stated with a grin, though Shiro just stared at it for a while. He finally reached out and grabbed the small ball, clicking the middle button and watching as the ball grew in size. Shiro then pointed the ball towards the floor, watching as a thin red beam shot out and formed a shape. Out came a small, frail looking girl with short green hair with bangs that covered its eyes. She wore an over-sized sweater tat reached to her knees and completely covered her arms. Small, pink horns jutted out from the front and back of her head in a 'V' shape. The small girl looked up at Shiro , revealing her round, ruby-red eyes. "Tadah! You just got yourself a Ralts!" His mother said, waiting for his reaction. He ignored her, much to her displeasure, and reached a hand out towards the Ralts, who eyed it curiously. He touched the front horn, and immediately felt a wave of energy flow through him. He pulled his hand back, slightly afraid of what just happened.

"Wh...at was t-that?" He asked in a shaky voice and his mother chuckled.

"That, my boy, was a 'connection'. It's what happens when a Pokemon accepts you as their master. It's like a brand that says 'I'm yours now', and it stops other people from being able to steal the Pokemon. I wasn't expecting the Ralts to be so open to you, but I guess you're her type?" She joked, making the Ralts blush. The Ralts climbed onto Shiro's lap, and Shiro noticed the Ralts was only slightly shorter than him.

"Master... Name?" The Ralts asked, slightly stunning the young boy, who silently stared at her.

"She's asking you to name her." Shiro's mother said, and the boy shook his head to clear his thoughts.

"Charlotte..." Shiro mumbled, and the Ralts cried out in joy, hugging him. The mother giggled at them, bringing them both into a hug.

"Looks like I got a son and a daughter now!" She stated, kissing each one on the cheek. "Today, you become a trainer, Shiro. I want you to be one others will respect, not hate..." His mother said seriously, her hug getting slightly tighter. Shiro sighed and hugged her back.

"Don't worry mom... I'll make sure you can brag about how awesome I am." He joked, making her and the Ralts giggle.

"Well, I'm off to bed. Hopefully it's still there..." She said, raising an eyebrow at Shiro. Shiro nodded, making her sigh with relief. "Night kids!" She said, walking out of the kitchen and into the two bedrooms in the back. Shiro sighed and was about to dump the bowls of soup, when he noticed the Ralts eyeing them hungrily.

"Here." He said, giving her his mother's bowl. She happily grabbed the bowl and brought it to her mouth, drinking it down in large gulps. It only took thirty seconds for the entire bowl to be swallowed. Charlotte placed the bowl down, giving a satisfied sigh as she did so. Shiro nudged her to get off of him, which she did so reluctantly, to put the bowls in the sink. "Time for bed." He told her, and she happily followed him to his bedroom. He opened the door, and the first thing Charlotte noticed was how empty it was. There were no posters, no dressers, nothing hanging in the closet... Just a small bed big enough for the both of them with a gray blanket on top of it, and a boarded up window.

"Why window boarded?" Charlotte asked and Shiro just glanced at the window, as if he forgot it was there.

"Ah... One day someone threw a wild Charmander through my window, and it almost burned my house down. Luckily I got it to calm down before anything happened, or I'd have burned with the house." He said, taking off his shirt as he climbed into the bed. Charlotte took off her sweater, glad that he was looking the other way because she was naked.

"Why do that?" She asked and Shiro shrugged as he felt Charlotte climbing into the bed.

"Probably hoping something bad would happen. I've had worse done to me anyway..." He said tiredly, closing his eyes. He felt one of Charlotte's arms wrap around his body and pull him closer to her. The warmth on his back was giving a feeling of comfort to Shiro, which the Ralts sensed due to the connection. She smiled and pulled herself closer to him, her chest against his back as they snuggled together.

"Good Night, Shiro..." Charlotte mumbled.

"Night..." He said in an absent minded tone. Slowly their breathing died down, and the two of them fell asleep.

* * *

"Think I made the right choice?" Shiro's mother asked, a cigarette in her mouth as she leaned against the wall next to the open window. The woman outside the window shrugged.

"I say you deserve to kill yourself." The woman said in a mocking tone. "But in all honesty, you should keep your kid out of school. Those kids are getting harsher to him each year." She stated, spitting on the ground to her right in disgust.

"Is it that bad May?" She asked in concern.

"Those kids dragged him into the nearby forest to be killed by wild Pokemon! If it wasn't for my kid, he'd have died in there!" May said, which made Shiro's mother stare at her in disbelief.

"Whos kids were involved?! I swear to arceus I will-" She was cut off as May leaned in through the window and flicked her forehead.

"No! Listen to me: you'd have to kill the entire town in order to keep Shiro from harm. We both know even you can't kill everyone here, and you don't have the guts to kill anyone." May stated and Shiro's mother shrugged.

"I can kill a few of them. Not like we haven't murdered people before..." She mumbled and May sighed.

"Dawn... I know you want to look out for Shiro, but... I don't think you have what it takes to be a mother. Especially with the past you have." May explained and Dawn threw her cigarette out the window, sighing with frustration.

"If only Ash were still around, he'd at least have a father, and he wouldn't have to bother with such a scumbag parent..." Dawn said sadly and May shook her head.

"Ash risked his life to make sure you and your child weren't killed by Team Rocket. I'm sure you're not happy about that, but he already did his job as a parent to make sure his child has a future; It's your turn to do so as well." May stated before she walked away from the window. Dawn sighed and looked at the ceiling.

"Guess I should start with homeschooling, and then moving away from this town, so Shiro can at least have a better life..." Dawn whispered to herself, making mental notes of towns, cities, and villages she had passed by on her travels, wondering which place would suit Shiro the best. She soon fell asleep sitting upright, her body slumping over and landing softly on the bed as she dreamed of a happy life with her child...

**So yeah... Kinda got random there at the end, but that's just the way it turned out. Anyway, all the Pokemon in this story will be human-like, and weapons are allowed in combat (which i think would be cool to see in a Pokemon game XD). If you feel like my story is lacking in some way, please don't hesitate to tell me (i.e saying that my grammar needs work, the story doesn't make sense, or maybe saying that the chapter(s) are random and have no direction whatsoever. Not something like "you're story is dumb!"). Hope you guys enjoy, and I hope you look forward to more (I"ll make chapters regardless of whether or not people like the story). **

**P.s - Will try to make longer chapters in the future.**


	2. New Students

Shiro lay there, listening to the soft, steady breathing of Charlotte behind him. He didn't want to wake her up, even though he needed to be in school soon. He sighed, and slowly climbed out of bed, gently placing Charolette's arm down where he was previously. He stretched before standing up, grabbing his only shirt off the floor and heading off to the bathroom to wash up. He turned the knob of the faucet towards the red area and waited for the shower to warm up while he stripped. He stuck his hand in a few times, adjusting the heat until it felt good enough to him. He then jumped into the shower, letting it run over his small frame for a bit before grabbing a small bottle of body wash and cleansing himself. When he finished, he placed the bottle back in its spot and looked for the bottle of shampoo. He picked it up and noticed it was empty.

"Guess I'll have to get more later..." He mumbled, making a mental note to buy shampoo on his way from school. He was in the shower for another four minutes or so before turning the knob off. He jumped out and grabbed a small white towel that he always kept folded on the counter next to the sink. He dried himself off and got dressed, throwing the towel in a small hamper barely filled with anything but a shirt and two pairs of boxers. Shiro walked into the kitchen, opening a lower cabinet on the left side of the stove. Inside the cabinet was an already opened box of oran berry pop-tarts, with two packs left inside the box. "Need more breakfast too..." He said with a sigh as he reached out and took a pack from the box, closing the cabinet as he walked to the door to get his shoes.

"Morning~." Someone called out to him from behind and he glanced back to see his mother walking into the living room with the other pack of pop-tarts in her left hand, an unlit cigarette in her other.

"Morning." He said absent minded, tying the laces on his right shoe. His mother yawned as she walked towards him.

"Want me to walk you to school?" She offered, hoping he'd say yes. Unfortunately, he shook his head, reaching a hand on the knob and opening the door.

"I can handle myself just fine. I'll see you when I get back." He stated, walking out of the door and closing it behind him. Dawn sighed with frustration and walked back into her room, opening the window as she lit her cigarette.

* * *

Shiro walked down the long dirt path leading from his house to the town, though he wasn't in much of a hurry. He took his time, looking through the cracks in the trees to see the inside of the small forest that surrounded the dirt path. He noticed the usual lake about halfway down the path, and if not for the punishment the teacher would likely give him for being late, he'd have walked towards that lake right now. He sighed and walked on, the half eaten pop-tart in his hand already forgotten as he thought about what the bullies would do today. He finally reached the town after a thirty minute walk, and the moment he entered the town he was tackled to ground from someone hiding behind the nearest building.

"Hey Shiro!" Someone greeted him excitedly from on top of him, and he groaned as he got up, rubbing his hurt stomach.

"I told you not to do that Nalani..." He mumbled and the girl on top of him laughed.

"You also told me you were a Charizard once! I won't fall for your lies again!" Nalani stated, and Shiro pushed her off of him roughly. She went into a fit of giggles on the floor as Shiro stood up. Shiro looked his childhood friend over wile she rolled on the ground giggling. She had long, red-orange hair that she kept in a single braid that hung over her right shoulder. Her bright orange eyes were large and round, always with a mischievous gleam in them. She wore a plain, dark green long-sleeve t-shirt and a pair of black jean short-shorts, with a pair of leggings made of a lighter shade of green covering the legs. Her feet were covered in green and black high-tops with purple laces.

"Gonna eat that pop-tart?" She suddenly asked, looking at the half eaten pop-tart that landed on the floor.

"All yours." Shiro said, and watched with amazement as she jumped to her feet and pounced on it with inhuman speed. In a matter of seconds she had swallowed the food in one gulp.

"Ah~. Man that was good!" She said, patting her stomach. Shiro shrugged and walked off, though she immediately pounced on him and locked her arms around his right arm. "You see any Pokemon on the way here?" She asked curiously and Shiro shook his head. Nalani looked slightly disappointed.

"More Pokemon near the center of the forest. The outskirts usually don't have many Pokemon." Shiro explained something Misty once told him.

"Wow! you're so smart Shiro!" Nanali exclaimed proudly, and Shiro just shrugged in reply. The two of them walked towards the school, Nalani doing most of the talking while Shiro listened, saying one or two things, if anything at all. Once they reached the school they found another girl sitting by a large tree, about a hundred feet tall, that stood in front of the school. She waved to the two of them, and Nalani pulled Shiro over to her.

"Morning Pamela!" Nalani greeted her and the girl stood up, bowing to the both of them.

"Good morning Nalani. Good morning Shiro." She greeted them in a polite tone. Shiro nodded to her in reply, while Nalani puffed her cheeks out in protest.

"Hey, what'd I say about all that polite biz?! We're friends aren't we?" Nalani questioned angrily and Pamela giggled at her.

"You never cease to amaze me, Nalani." She stated, making Nalani puff her chest out proudly.

"Hear that Shiro?! She says I'm amazing!" Nalani exclaimed to him, and Shiro just shrugged, not caring as he was too busy looking his other childhood friend over. She had smooth, medium length light brown hair that reached a little past her neck, with the right side of her bangs completely covering her eye. She wore a blue sleeveless t-shirt with a small, black half-jacket over it. She wore a pair of blue skinny jeans. A pair of plain white low-tops with white laces covered her feet. She was the tallest of the three as well, being a little over four feet at the age of nine. Pamela noticed Shiro staring at her and lightly blushed. Nalani looked at the two of them, grinning. But before she could say anything, the bell for school rang, and the three of them rushed to class.

* * *

Shiro sat in his seat in the back, slightly away from the other kids. The teacher did this on purpose to mess with him a while back, but it never bothered Shiro much. He'd rather be separated and away from the kids than isolated in the middle of all of them, unable to escape. The teacher walked in a few minutes after the bell rang, looking slightly agitated as he took his seat.

"Well class, seems we'll be having new students transferring to our class... And on such a short notice that they couldn't even tell me..." He stated, mumbling the last part to himself. The classroom buzzed with life, each of the kids wondering what the new kids would be like. The teacher tried to calm everyone down before he continued on. "So! I'd like to introduce our new students right away." He said, clapping his hands together as two girls walked in the classroom. The girls were nearly identical to each other, save for a few things appearance and clothing wise. The teacher gestured for both of them to introduce themselves.

"I'm Elesa." The yellow haired girl stated.

"I'm Elise, her twin." Her sister said, though more quietly than her counterpart. Shiro looked at the two of them, slightly interested in the twins. Elesa had blue eyes and short blonde hair. She wore red, white, and blue headphones with long cords on the sides that reached her calves. She wore a yellow jacket and a black top that exposed her stomach in two sections. Opaque black tights and yellow high heels covered her lower half. Her sister, Elise, had a different design of headphones, though they were the same color. Her hair was black, and the sides came out like lightning bolts, coming to a stop at her thighs. She wore a blue and yellow top and matching short-shorts, with a large, fluffy yellow coat, and slippers, one red and one blue. Her entire stomach was exposed, save for a white hexagonal piece connecting her top and shorts. Elesa was loving the attention she was getting, though her sister seemed like she didn't care.

"Anything you'd like to say to your classmates before you sit down?" The teacher asked and the two thought for a moment.

"No." They both answered in unison and walked off to two empty seats in the front row. The teacher sighed and pulled out a Pokeball from his pocket.

"Ok class. Today we're going into the forest for a bit." The teacher said, and most of the students yelled in excitement. He motioned for them all to follow him as he walked outside the classroom, and the kids did so with eagerness. Shiro waited until most of the kids were out of the room before getting up. He was half way out of the door when something hard collided with his stomach, forcing him to double over in pain as he clutched at his stomach.

"Long time no see S.H.I.R.O~." Someone sang out above him, and he gritted his teeth as he looked up. He found a girl with short, black hair kept into a bob cut and sharp angled black eyes, wearing a plain black t-shirt, black short-shorts, and a pair of of black leather boots with a small chain hanging on both sides of each boot. She was grinning as she put her foot down after kicking him in the stomach.

"Malice..." Shiro mumbled through grit teeth and the girl giggled.

"Aw~! How sweet of you to say my name in such a loving manner." She joked as walked over to his side, kicking him in the left arm. She giggled uncontrollably while Shiro tried to muffle his scream of pain. "You didn't think I'd forget about my sweetheart did you?" She asked in a mocking tone, kicking out at his left arm again. Some of the kids that watched laughed at how Shiro was being treated, while others were too busy leaving to follow the teacher. Shiro braced himself as Malice got ready to kick at him again.

"What is going on?" Someone questioned, and Shiro looked over to find Elesa and Elise glaring at Malice, who shrugged her shoulder.

"Oh, you know. Me and my buddy here were playing a game." She said, grinning as she patted Shiro hard on his hurt arm. The twins, however, weren't buying it.

"Step away from him now." Elise ordered, and Malice laughed at her.

"Or what girly?" Malice taunted, confident she'd win in a fight. Her confidence soon faded, however, when a buzzing sound started echoing in the hall, sparks coming out from Elesa's headphone wires, which she held in each hand, ready to hit her with. "Whoa whoa whoa!" Malice yelled, putting both her hands in the air. "I surrender!" She stated, walking away from Shiro. Elesa's clicked her headphones off, and the buzzing noise the sparks produced stopped as quickly as it had started.

"Are you ok?" Elise asked, rushing over to Shiro's side in concern.

"Yes. Don't mind me." He said, struggling to stand with his stomach still in pain. Elise grabbed hold of his arm, letting him lean against her for support. "Thanks." Was all he said as he followed the rest of the kids.

"We probably shouldn't have gotten involved." Elesa stated when all the other kids were gone.

"Our whole goal of being here is to watch over him, as his cousins." Elise reminded her sister, walking off towards the forest.

"I think this will do more harm than good..." She mumbled, following after her sister.

**So yeah, I decided to make Elesa (both versions) as twins, just for fun. They are both around nine years old in this story. I wonder if I should add an AU warning...? Eh, oh well. Anyway enjoy this chapter of randomness!**


	3. The Shiny And The Aunt

"Ok class, get together into groups and scavenge around the forest for berries. If you own a Pokemon, I suggest you take them out as a precaution. In the event you are attacked and lose, please run as fast as you can. Be safe children!" The teacher said, walking off deeper into the forest as the kids eagerly got together with their friends.

"Too bad the other two are in a different class..." Shiro sighed as he began to walk off, not really caring where he went. He walked about thirty feet from where he was originally, before he heard someone giggling, followed by a yelp of pain. Curious, Shiro walked towards the voices, hiding behind a thick oak tree as he peered over the side. He found Malice with two of her friends, one with curly brown hair, and one with short blonde hair kept into a pixie cut. The brown haired girl wore a plain green dress with a pair of green high heels. The blonde girl wore a faded red t-shirt with the words 'mama's girl' written across the chest, a pair of blue jeans, and a pair of black low tops with white laces. The three had formed a triangle around someone, but Shiro couldn't tell who it was.

"Aw, what's wrong there buddy?" Malice asked in a sweet tone, before kicking out with her foot, her reward being a sharp yelp of pain. The other two girls giggled uncontrollably at this.

"Aw, does it hurt? Lemme help you with that." The blonde girl kicked out as well, a loud snap echoing around the area.

"I think you broke something!" The brown haired girl said through her fit of giggles, making the other two's laughter increase.

"Oh man! Such a weak Pokemon!" The blonde girl stated, kicking one last time before walking off. "C'mon, let's go do this berry hunting thing." She said and the other two followed behind. Shiro gritted his teeth as he watched the person slowly get up. The first thing he noticed was that the person was a tall female, with medium, wavy white hair that reached about four inches past her shoulders, and completely covered the left side of her face, with the left bangs touching her shoulder while the right bangs were raised just above the neck. A red gem was slightly exposed from the side side of her forehead, and a red, sickle-shaped horn stuck out on the right side of her head. She was completely naked, save for a ruff around her neck that dropped down to her chest, slightly covering it.

"A Shiny Absol..." Shiro whispered in astonishment. He had never seen an Absol in the forest before, let alone a shiny type. His surprise, however, was soon taken over by an urge to help the Absol when he noticed the bruises covering her neck and cheek, as well as the limp she had when she walked. Shiro rushed over to her, and when the Absol noticed him, she whined in pain, and flinched hard, ready for an attack.

"I'm not going to hurt you." Shiro tried to reassure her, but the Absol tried to back away from him, not believing him. Shiro grabbed her right arm, trying to stop her from leaving. He noticed how she shook uncontrollably, tears forming in her eyes as she stared in horror at him. Shiro sighed and pulled her closer to him, making her lean on top of him to get weight off of her leg. She looked at him, confused. "We need to get you to a safer place. Unfortunately, we don't have a Pokecenter all the way out here, but I think my mom has a Pokemon with Fly, so we should be able to get you some help." Shiro told her as they slowly walked to what Shiro thought would be the exit of the forest. He stopped, however, when he heard loud buzzing coming from the direction he was headed in. The Absol immediately grabbed him and jumped behind a large tree, ducking low behind some bushes nearby the tree to stay hidden. Shiro winced as the buzzing intensified. He peered from the bushes they were hiding in. His heart stopped beating for a second.

"A swarm of Beedrill..." Shiro shuddered as he watched the Beedrills go by. He noticed each one had at least one wooden pole with a sharpened stone attached to it, making a makeshift spear, in each hand. It took about four or five minutes before the Beedrill passed them, and Shiro noticed that the Absol was in an immense amount of pain. "Let's go." Shiro said, helping the Absol up and continuing the walk out of the forest.

* * *

"How in the hell did you lose him?!" Elesa questioned her sister angrily, her hands on her hips as she glared at Elise. Elise shrugged as she continued to pick a few Chesto and Pecha berries, placing them in the bag next to her. "Are you just going to ignore me?!" Elesa yelled, grabbing the fur around Elise's neck. Elise sighed and looked at her sister.

"I didn't lose him, I just didn't follow him. Our mother said to watch over him if he gets into trouble, not babysit him every few seconds." Elise stated, gently pushing Elesa's hand away from her. Elesa was slightly taken aback, though she got over it and quickly walked away.

"I'm going to go find him!" Elesa stated, stomping off angrily as her sister rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, good luck finding him in this large forest you've never even been in." Elise told her, and she chuckled when she noticed Elesa stomping back to her. "Why do you care so much about him anyway?" Elise wondered, and Elesa just shrugged.

"I listened to the stories mom used to tell about her sister, Dawn, and I didn't like what I heard. She seemed like... An example of what a scum bag acts like." Elesa explained angrily, kicking at a patch of grass.

"I heard only a few of those stories. She had a bad cheating record on her husband, and continued to sleep with men even after he died. Mom isn't even sure if Shiro is her brother-in-law's actual son." Elise stated, dusting off her legs as she stood up.

"Yeah, I know. Not to mention she abandoned the freaking boy! Doesn't that get your blood boiling?!" Elesa asked loudly.

"No, it doesn't. I don't have any ties to the boy and, although unfortunate, there is nothing we can do to aid him, especially since his mother is back. We'll just sit on the side lines and see what happens." Elise stated before walking off.

"I'll do more than watch on the sidelines..." Elesa mumbled to herself as she followed her sister.

* * *

Shiro struggled to get the Absol into his house without making noise, since she would groan loudly each step they took.

"Come on, we're almost in my room." Shiro urged her.

"Shiro, aren't you supposed to be in school?!" His mother's voice questioned him as they all walked into the kitchen.

"Yeah, no, maybe? Who the hell cares. I need you to send this Pokemon to a Pokecenter." He stated, pointing to the Absol leaning on him. Dawn gasped when she noticed the bruises, and immediately sent out a tall male Pokemon. The Pokemon wore a black vest over his body, the zipper undone half-way to show off his slim chest. He had short, spiky black hair with ruby-red randomly mixed into the bangs. His eyes were almond shaped and a crimson-red. He wore baggy black jeans with no shoes visible on his feet. He was a Staraptor, the black and grey wings on his back giving this away.

"Storm, i need you to fly me and this Pokemon to the Pokecenter." Dawn said ugently, and Storm nodded.

"Let's go." He said, gesturing for them to go outside. Dawn took the Absol from Shiro and he watched as they walked out of the kitchen, waiting for the front door to close before heading off to his room. He was immediately tackled to the ground, a cry of joy echoing around his room as Claire straddled him.

"Master home! Now spend hug time all day!" Claire said excitedly, hugging Shiro close to her as he sat up.

"Never do that again please..." Shiro groaned and Claire broke the hug, gasping in horror.

"No hugs?!" She asked in a saddened tone, tears forming at the edge of her eyes.

"I didn't say you couldn't hug me. I meant slamming into me when I walk through the door." Shiro explained and she brightened up, hugging him again.

"Yay! I love hugs!" Claire stated happily with a giggle, and Shiro couldn't help but chuckle, stroking his finger slowly through her hair. She gave out a squeal of delight, nuzzling against his neck as he continued to play with her hair.

"I want to leave this place..." Shiro mumbled randomly, making Claire look at him with curiosity.

"Leave the house?" She asked and Shiro shook his head.

"I want to leave the town... I have nothing but horrible memories here, and it just saddens me to think of staying here any longer." Shiro explained, lying down on the floor as he closed his eyes. Claire let out a saddened cry, and she placed her chest on top of his, her head resting gently on his shoulder. Shiro wrapped his arms around her gently, and she seemed to purr in delight. "I hope that Absol turns out ok..." Shiro mumbled before drifting off to sleep. Claire listened to his slow breathing, the sound making her feel calm and secure. Inwardly she was slightly sad from the feeling of loneliness Shiro felt, and she kept thinking of ways to ease that loneliness. She sighed and closed her eyes, allowing the sound of Shiro's slow breathing to lull her to sleep.

* * *

A loud knock on the door brought Shiro from his sleep and he opened his eyes, blinking away the blurriness. He tried to get up but noticed that Claire was on top of him. He nudged her gently and waited until she blinked away the sleepiness. She yawned so cutely that Shiro couldn't help but hug her, making her squeal in delight. The constant knocking on the door made Shiro groan in displeasure.

"Get off of me for a sec." He said and she did so reluctantly. He stood up and stretched before patting Claire on the head and walking out. "I'll let you back on your spot when I'm done." Shiro told her and she giggled in answer. Shiro walked past the kitchen and living room, opening the front door. In front of him stood a tall blonde woman. She wore black trousers, a long black coat with black feathers rimming the cuffs and running down the end of the coat and a large teardrop shaped ornament on the center of the coat, probably used as a button, she also wore a black top underneath. Her outfit was finished with black heels with a yellow stripe on each of the shoes. For accessories she wore a large, black feathery scarf around her neck with 2 hair clips in her hair, both resembling two teardrop-shaped objects conjoined with a pale yellow stripe. The woman sighed with relief when she saw Shiro opening the door.

"Can I help you?" Shiro asked the woman curiously and she smiled at him, bowing in greeting.

"It's nice to meet you, my dear nephew Shiro. I am Dawn's sister, Cynthia, and I've come to make sure you were alright." She said, crossing her arms underneath her well developed, E-cup breasts. Shiro stared at her, wide-eyed.

"Come in..." Shiro suggested, gesturing for her to come in the house. She did so, looking around the house as she walked into the kitchen.

"Dawn's not home?" Cynthia asked curiously and Shiro shook his head.

"She left a while ago to send an Absol to a Pokecenter." He told her, bringing out one of the chairs and gesturing for her to sit in it. She did so gratefully and smiled at him when he placed a cup of water in front of her.

"My~! If only my daughters were as well behaved and well mannered as you." She joked, taking a small sip of the water.

"It's just common sense to be nice to guests." Shiro said with a shrug as he took a seat across from her, which made her chuckle.

"Then I guess they have little of that..." She mumbled, taking another sip. "So, aren't you going to ask why I never bothered to visit you until now?" She wondered and Shiro shrugged.

"No. I didn't even know you existed until now, so I won't hold anything against you." Shiro said.

"Unfortunately, the same can be said to you. I was never told Dawn had a child until she decided to send me a random call a few days ago. I decided to move out here and make sure she did her job right this time." She stated. Shiro was about to say something when Claire came in, walking tiredly towards Shiro. She climbed onto his lap and leaned her back into his chest, closing her eyes.

"Spoiled little brat..." Shiro mumbled as he patted her head gently, his reward a soft squeal of delight.

"Oh? Who might this small bundle of delight be?" Cynthia asked with a chuckle.

"She's Claire, the Ralts my mother gave me. She's very clingy and attention hungry so far." Shiro told her, making Claire growl in annoyance.

"It's good to see you have someone close to you." Cynthia said with a smile, making Shiro blush slightly.

"I wouldn't say we're that close..." Shiro mumbled, and Claire puffed her cheeks out in protest, opening her eyes to glare at him. Cynthia chuckled and leaned over to ruffle Shiro's hair.

"I should bring my daughters next time. I think Elesa would love to meet you." Cynthia stated and Shiro looked at her in confusion.

"Elesa and Elise are your daughters?!" Shiro asked and Cynthia nodded.

"Yes, they are." She said with a smile.

"Well, tell them thank you for helping me out today." He said, which made her raise an eyebrow.

"Did something happen?" She asked in concern but Shiro shook his head.

"No." Was all he said as he looked away from her. She decided no to press the issue, though she made a mental note to ask her girls what happened. As she was going to continue the conversation, she got a phone call. She took her Pokegear from her pocket, answering the call.

"Hello?" She asked, and a familiar voice entered her ear.

"Mother you need to come home. Elesa is throwing a fit about you not taking her with you, and she's getting annoying." Elise explained through the Pokegear, and Cynthia could hear Elesa screaming curses in the background. She sighed heavily.

"I'll be there soon." She said and hung up, looking at Shiro apologetically. "I must be on my way." She said sadly, getting up from the chair.

"Please visit any time. It was nice to meet you, and I hope to see you again." Shiro stated honestly with a warm smile. Cynthia smiled back before walking out of the kitchen and out of the house. Claire was still glaring at Shiro and he sighed with resignation as he hugged her. "Don't worry. You may be a spoiled brat, but I'll continue to shower you with affection." He told her, and she squealed and squirmed with delight. "Let's head back to bed." He suggested, releasing her. She jumped off of him and skipped towards their room. Shiro took the cup that Cynthia had and placed it in the sink before following her. He walked into his room and climbed into his bed, covering himself with the blanket as Claire wriggled her way underneath to get closer. she climbed on top of him, resting her head on his shoulder like she had previously.

"Night master..." Claire yawned tiredly, closing her eyes as she drifted off to sleep.

"Night..." Shiro answered back, wrapping his arms around her as he too drifted off to sleep...

**Hi guys! Hope you enjoy this new chapter :3 **


	4. Twisted Love

A lone woman sat on top of a gravestone in a cemetery, a lit cigarette in her mouth as she looked up at the black, empty night sky of a new moon.

"Did I make the right choice...?" She wondered to herself, taking a drag of the cigarette before taking it out of her mouth and blowing smoke. She chuckled before looking down at the gravestone. "What do you think hubby? Did I make the right choice in leaving him alone, or should I have raised him myself?" She asked the grave before laughing. "Yeah, if only I could talk to you one last time..." She stated sadly, sighing as she took another drag of her cigarette.

"What the hell are you doing here Dawn?" Someone questioned her from behind, making her turn around as she quickly disposed of the cigarette in her mouth by throwing it on the ground and stomping it out. She looked at the person who was calling her out. The person was a small female, around five feet total in height, in her early twenties, with short brown hair secured by a red and white kerchief. Her blue eyes were slightly round, giving her a more childish look. She wore a red shirt with a navy blue semi-circle on it, a yellow fanny pack wrapped around her waist, white and navy mittens adorning her hands. Short and sleek dark blue bike leggings, a white mini-skirt, and black socks along with red sneakers with black and yellow stripes adorned her lower half.

"Nothing much May, I was just thinking." Dawn said with a smile, getting off the gravestone and facing May. May crossed her arms underneath her small chest, glaring at Dawn and observing her partner. Dawn wore a mostly black mini dress with a white undershirt inside a V-shaped neck with a short pink skirt. Her dark blue hair was secured by a white beanie with a pink pokeball print in the middle of it. Gold hair clips kept her hair in place in the front. On her feet, she wore pink knee-high boots with black socks underneath. Her eyes were more slanted than May's, but still had a childish look to them.

"We have important things to do right now. Hurry it up." She said angrily, making Dawn chuckle.

"Sheesh, you used to be so nice back when you were younger." Dawn teased her, making May growl in annoyance.

"Yeah, that was until my parents were killed by Team Rocket." She stated sadly and Dawn shook her head.

"We all lost something to those assholes." Dawn spat bitterly, taking another cigarette from the carton in her skirt pocket.

"I thought you quit smoking?" May asked curiously and Dawn chuckled.

"Picked it back up after my husband's death. Plus, my child is safe right now, so I don't care if I die early any more. My only goal is to kill Giovanni." Dawn stated, pulling out her lighter and lighting the cigarette.

"So you actually sent him away?" May asked. Dawn shrugged, taking a long drag of the cigarette and puffing smoke before answering.

"Yeah, it'd be safer for him to be there, plus he won't have to worry about me if I do die, since he's not attached." Dawn stated with a wry smile. May nodded in understanding.

"Good, I'm glad you did that. But we need to hurry, they're all waiting for us." May stated. Dawn sighed and started walking towards the exit of the cemetery, May following after her. "It's time to set things right in this world." May stated.

* * *

Malice giggled to herself as she headed home, the thoughts of bullying Shiro and a few random pokemon fresh in her mind and making her feel refreshed. She stepped onto the front porch of her small red-bricked house and began opening the door. She opened it halfway before she heard the familiar sound of her father screaming in pain, which made her flinch slightly. She quickly opened the door and walked past the living room, where her mother was sitting on top of her father, punching him repeatedly in the mouth as he begged for her to stop.

"P-please! It h-hurts so much!" He cried in pain, which only made her mother giggle loudly.

"Oh honey, you're so cute when you beg!" She purred, punching him in the face a few more times before taking off her shirt and bra. "Time for a little fun~!" She stated as she pulled out a knife from her pants pocket.

"Oh god no! Please!" He begged, dreading what she was going to do with the knife. Malice just walked by, making sure not to look her father in the eye. Last time she did that she nearly threw up. His eyes were pleading for her to get help for him, but Malice knew better than that. Her mother had always taught her that you torture the one you love, and while her father disliked everything and wanted so badly to escape this woman, Malice held the same beliefs as her mother and refused to get help. Your man is your plaything to torture and rape. He belongs to you. All the scars and bruises are marks of love to show he's yours and no other woman's. That was their belief, and she clung onto that belief ever since she could remember. She opened the door to her room with a smile, looking at the large poster that hung on the wall just above the headboard of her bed. It was a picture of shiro she had taken 4 years ago, when he was much smaller, though he wasn't much bigger now anyway and had only grown about seven inches from what she had seen. His long, straight, dark blue hair reached to his mid back and his bangs were tied back by two gold clips his mother had left behind for him. He wore a plain black t-shirt that was two sizes too big for him and exposed his shoulders. His pants were one size too big and needed to be tied with a belt to fit him at all. She giggled at how she used to tease him about it and how sad he used to get. Demoralizing him had sent shivers down her back, and it still does. She wished he kept the gold clips though. It would have be absolutely adorable for both of them to wear one.

"One day you'll be mine~" She stated quietly to herself, closing the door behind her as she walked over and touched the giant poster. "I'll mark my initials on your back with a knife, just like mother did with father. Then, I'll chain you to the house, making sure you only leave with me." She told her plan to the poster with a warm smile. "You might scream, but those screams are only your way of showing how much you love me, and how much you love the pain. Isn't that right my love?" She asked before flopping down on her bed. She winced when she heard her father scream loudly in pain, most likely due to her mother cutting him with the knife. She sighed and held the pillow to her head to quiet the screams. "Hopefully your screams are cuter..." She mumbled to herself as she drifted off to sleep.

**Heyo guys~! quick chapter here since I'm trying to get back into the scene of writing this. unfortunately I forgot the original plot I was going for so I'm just gonna wing it and see what happens. Though don't fret, the backstories are mostly what I was working on anyway XD but yeah, will try to at least make it more enjoyable of a read next time, until then enjoy!**


	5. Status-Q&A

_**(4/5/15)**_ Sorry for the late chapter update, I'm trying to make the chapters longer now, so you have something more to read (I'm also working on trying to catch up on lost time with my other fanfic since my documents weren't saving until a few days before I posted this story D:). I just took a small break to say Happy Easter and to give you guys a Q&amp;A page (as well as a status update for any breaks i might have) at the end of the story for any questions you may have (I will add a spoiler warning if you wish to know anything ahead of time). HAPPY EASTER~! :3

_**Q&amp;A:**_

_**(4/6/15) - **_Q by VoreMistress (which is an awesome name btw XD): What's the question and answer for this chapter? The Q/A thing was left blank.

A: No one has asked a question yet, So I left it blank when I first made it. I'll update it every once in a while, so any questions you have will be answered here, so check back regularly (if more people ask questions).

_**(4/9/15)**_ \- Q by VoreMistress: How exactly are Elesa and Elise Shiro's cousins? How are they related?

A: I thought I stated it in the newest chapter o.o (maybe I forgot to D:) But Dawn's sister, Cynthia, is the mother of Elesa and Elise and also Shiro's aunt, therefore the twins are Shiro's cousins. Hope this helps :3


End file.
